Forever Yours
by Hyuuga Temari
Summary: Hades vuelve a la tierra, en busqueda de Perséfone..


_Pues este es un regalo para una persona muy especial, ella adora la fiction de romance y yo decidí regalarle este pequeño extracto de mi mente. Como le gusta tanto que Kamus tenga novia ^^ yo le busque una, y lo adapte para ella. Megasaint (Laura) dedicado a ti, que adoras tanto a Hades; espero de corazón que te guste es un pequeño regalo para ti.Gracias por todo. Athenea._

Se levantó temprano y se aseó mientras el sol que empezaba a iluminar Grecia acariciaba tibiamente su pálida piel. Sonrió al mirar su cadera derecha, en ella tatuada pequeña el dibujo de la casa de Acuario, el dibujo de la Diosa del Agua. Se acarició suavemente y enrolló una toalla sobre su cuerpo. Tomó uno de los cepillos que Kamus tenía allí y cepilló suavemente sus cabellos rubios recogiéndoselos en un tocado claramente griego. En ese instante notó su entrada en el cuarto de baño, sus manos rodearon sus caderas suavemente pasando una de sus manos sobre el ahora tapado tatuaje, acercó sus labios a su cuello y le dio un suave beso. Ella le sonrió dulcemente y levantó una de sus manos para acariciar sus cabellos, mientras sus ojos de un índigo extraño se paseaban por la pequeña habitación hasta encontrarse con los ojos de ella.

-Me has dejado dormir, y te has bañado sin mi...

- Kamie, dormías como un ángel parecías muy cansado.

Kamus empezó a recorrer la pálida piel de la valquiria con sus labios mientras ella sonreía al suave contacto de sus labios.

-¿Y dónde vas ahora?

-Voy a entrenar con mi maestro y a ver a Sofía- se dio la vuelta quedando frente a él y rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del caballero de Acuario sonrió- Luego volveré a comer contigo, ¿vale hielito?

-No me llames hielito, Alex- Kamus recorrió con una de sus manos la espalda de ella y la asió a su cintura atrayéndola hacia él- Y si, ven a verme luego chérie, procuraré preparar algo digno de ti. 

En el Santuario comenzaba un nuevo día, en la casa de Aries Mü empezaba a dar sus clases a Kiki, en Tauro, Aldebarán se preparaba para ir a desayunar. En el templo de los gemelos estos peleaban, como era normal en ellos... Así todos los inquilinos de todos los templos iban despertando lentamente. En Virgo, el templo del caballero más cercano a los dioses, también comenzaba ese día; Shaka, el custodio de la casa de Virgo despertaba de buen humor. La noche anterior fue maravillosa, no había dormido tanto como otras veces pero las continuas charlas tan maravillosas con Sofía le habían llenado de alegría. Aquélla hermosa joven griega de cabellos color sol había llenado aquel rincón de su vida que el pensaba olvidado. Había recordado a su propia familia que aún vivía en la India, Sofía, la joven que le llevara a su templo la alumna del Escorpión, le recordaba intensamente a su hermana.

-Buenos días Caballero Shaka- sonrió la hermosa joven en la puerta del cuarto de Shaka-amaneció un hermoso día de primavera y allá arriba le esperan a desayunar.

-Buenos días mi pequeña Sofía, veo que amaneciste feliz.

-Si, amaneció la primavera... –dijo dedicándole una última sonrisa al custodio de Virgo y saliendo hacia el exterior del templo donde Alexiel ya llegaba.

-Buenos días pequeña- dijo revolviéndole el cabello a Sofía, Alexiel solo era dos años mayor que ella pero aún así le encantaba llamarle pequeña.

-¡¡Buenos días Alex!! ¿Viste que hermoso día amaneció?

-Veo que te gusta la primavera- dijo encaminándose con ella al barracon donde las amazonas solían desayunar- Hum...ahora que recuerdo, suerte que le toque hacer el desayuno a June.

Sofía paró en seco al escuchar el nombre de June y a su vez hizo que parara Alexiel.

-¿Qué te ocurre Sofía?

-Es que ayer yo... –Alexiel la miró fijamente- Bueno yo ayer por la noche vi a Shun, estuve paseando con él por el pequeño estanque que hicieron en conmemoración a la diosa. Es un lugar que nos gusta mucho a los dos y, estuve con él allá y June nos vio. Salió corriendo de allí y aunque Shun fue tras ella, creo que no querrá verme...

-Hum, es algo curioso- responde la rubia valquiria señalándole a Sofía la entrada al comedor- Si te sientes algo violenta por entrar ahí, podemos hablar con Kamus o con Milo y desayunar en alguno de los templos.

Sofía no dice una palabra y entra en el barracon donde dos de las aprendices ayudaban a June a servir el desayuno. Alexiel miró fijamente a June al notar una leve alteración en su cosmos, y es que menos Alexiel, Sofía y la propia diosa Atenea las demás mujeres del Santuario llevaban mascara. La valquiria tomó un par de bandejas y dándole una a Sofía la encaminó a la mesa sentándose con ella y comenzando ambas su desayuno. Antes de terminar Sofía se levanta precipitadamente y corre hacia el exterior seguida por Alexiel, June y varias alumnas más.

La pequeña llega hasta el mismo lago donde la noche anterior hablaba con Shun. Allí junto al lago que se consagró luego de la lucha contra Hades a la diosa Atenea, un joven de cabellos oscuros miraba fijamente las cristalinas aguas del lago. Ella se acercó lentamente hacia él y miró sus ojos fijamente.

-Pero.... tu... ¿Shun?

Él se volvió hacia ella mirándola fijamente, sus ojos claros denotaban cierta tristeza. En ese momento Alexiel y las demás llegaron allí, también Shun, Kamus y algunos caballeros más; cuando intentaron adentrarse en el lago, se dieron cuenta que un campo de energía les rodeaba.

-¡¡Maldita sea!!- Alexiel intentaba vanamente romper aquel campo invisible que le separaba de Sofía, hasta que sintió la mano de Kamus puesta en su hombro. La miró y le negó en un suave movimiento para que ella no siguiera.- Pero.... Sofía...

-Cálmate Alex. Ella.... ha sido llamada.

-¿Qué llamada? ¿Dónde?¿Por qué?

- Hades- susurró Shun mirando al joven de cabellos negros como la noche.

-Él es.....¿Hades?

-Si Alexiel- dijo Milo que estaba a su otro lado- Él viene a buscarla, como en la mitología que te he enseñado...

- ¿Per....Perséfone? –el caballero de Escorpio solo asintió.

-Vengo a buscarte.

-¿A mi? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién eres?

-Tu eres la personificación de la primavera, eres mi reina... Perséfone.

Sofía dio un par de pasos hacia atrás separándose de él. Hades estiró la mano hacia ella dándole un medallón en forma de estrella, justo el mismo que tiempo antes Shun llevaba en su cuello con la inscripción "Forever Yours" Ella alcanzó a acariciarla suavemente con sus dedos, quedando envuelta por una extraña luz dorada.

-¡¡NO!! –Gritó Alexiel golpeando la especie de cúpula que les separaba- ¡¡Sofía!! Vuelve.... vuelve...

-No puedes hacer nada Alex- Kamus la abrazó y levantó del suelo mientras ella permanecía con la mirada perdida.

-Yo sabía algo, ella... era tan igual a la mitológica – susurró Shaka con los ojos abiertos sin perder un detalle.

-Alex... Alex chérie despierta... –Alexiel se había desmayado en los brazos de Kamus – Voy a llevarla al templo de Mü...

-¿Volverás conmigo?

-¿Contigo?

-Así es, necesito que vuelvas a mi lado.... Perséfone.

Sofía se miró, sus ropas habían cambiado. Llevaba una túnica griega de color blanco y sus rubios cabellos en un tocado extraño.Sobre él una pequeña tiara plateada brillaba intensamente.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Son tus ropas -Hades le tendió la mano- Debemos marcharnos.

La pequeña miró al dios a los ojos, y pudo sentir toda la soledad que él sentía dentro de él. Sentía todo el tiempo que estuvo él buscándola, su soledad por pasar tanto tiempo solo... Y se sintió un segundo llena de él, saber que podría ayudarle era algo importante para ella. Se volvió hacia donde estaban todos los caballeros buscando a los que ella llamaba sus amigos; Shaka con el que compartió tantas tardes de charlas y tantas noches de meditación, Milo que siempre la hacía reír, Kamus el amor de Alexiel que la ayudo tanto y la propia Alexiel que fue para ella como una hermana mayor a la que aferrarse. Observó con sus enormes ojos verdes a Shaka y a Milo que fue a los únicos que encontró y se despidió de ellos con una mirada. Tomó la mano de Hades y le sonrió.

-Vamos.... mi amor..

[ 2 años después]

-¡¡Milo ayúdame!!

-¡¡Jajajajajaja!! Se te ve tan bien así Kamus

Milo se carcajeaba ante un serio Kamus que intentaba colocarse una corbata, pero no podía. El caballero del Escorpión no podía aguantarse la risa al ver como el señor de los hielos se "peleaba" contra la corbata. Shaka entró en el templo y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al abrir los ojos y ver como Kamus estaba casi atrapado. 

-A ver trae- dijo el Santo de Virgo poniéndole la corbata a Kamus- y tu Milo, ve a tu templo porque allí hay alguien te que espera.

-Uh! Cierto, voy a ver como está la novia de hermosa. ¡¡Antes que tu Kamus!!

- Maldit... - Kamus le miró mientras el sonriente caballero se marchaba hacia su templo. Suspiró levemente y miró a Shaka- ¿Crees que saldrá bien?

- Si lo dices por la sorpresa te aseguro que va a salir, ella ya viene hacia aquí. Si lo dices por Alex, eso saldrá mejor... ¿o acaso piensas que no te quiere?

- Por Atenea Shaka, no me digas eso.

El caballero de Virgo esbozó una sonrisa, justo en ese instante una visitante bien conocida por ambos llegó al templo. 

-¿Vamos? Hay que esperar a la novia, y Atenea se impacienta.

- Tu... esposo, ¿también está?

- Si -sonrió la joven- no podría venir sin él.

Kamus alzó una de sus cejas y Shaka le miró esperando que el caballero de los hielos no dijera nada. Se volvió a mirar al espejo y se dio una callada aprobación.

-Ya estás bastante guapo Kamie- dijo ella- te aseguro que Alexiel no se escapa - Kamus esbozó una especie de sonrisa y los tres salieron del templo.

La estatua de Atenea era testigo mudo de aquélla celebración, el templo de la diosa estaba bellamente adornado por rosas blancas, regalo de Afrodita. Todos los caballeros de oro se encontraban allí esperando la venida de la novia. ¿Quién les diría a ellos que el callado y frío Kamus fuera el primero en casarse? Mü sonrió ante esos pensamientos, y desde un discreto segundo plano Death Mask pensó que era lo mejor. Saga y Kanon discutían calladamente sobre quien sería el siguiente en casarse y en uno de los últimos sitios Aldebarán de Tauro soñaba despierto con poder conseguir lo mismo que Kamus. El caballero de Acuario estaba sumamente nervioso, no veía la hora en ver llegar a Alexiel del brazo del padrino que no era otro que Milo, el maestro de la joven. A su lado la joven que le había acompañado sonreía. 

-Deberías esconderte- susurró él- no quiero que Alex te vea aún.

-Calma hombre, te aseguro que no me va a ver- le dio un beso en la mejilla- cálmate Kamie - y caminó hasta el final del templo donde se encontraban Aldebarán, Kiki e Ikki. Los tres la miraron asombrados al verla y el caballero de Tauro no pudo reprimir un abrazo, cosa que a la pequeña le encantó. 

Detrás de la estatua una ansiosa Atenea aguardaba también a la joven nórdica ante la sonrisa de alguien. 

-¿Por qué sonríes? - preguntó un poco molesta la diosa

-Es tu primera y última boda- dijo él un tanto seguro haciendo que la reencarnación de la diosa se sonrojara.

-No se porque dices eso

-Porque estás esperando que los 12 olímpicos te den la aprobación para unir tu vida a la del Santo de Pegaso, ¿o acaso vas a negármelo?- Saori se sonrojó y el otro joven dejó fluir una carcajada

-Te veo feliz desde que ella volvió contigo, Hades -el dios fijó su mirada en la de Saori - Y eso me alegra.

-Bien sabes, que lo único que necesitaba...

-Lo sé, por eso me alegro- escucharon un poco de alboroto y comprendieron que Alexiel había llegado- quédate aquí y espera que ella salga.

-De acuerdo...¿Atenea? -la diosa se volvió hacia él- Gracias. - La reencarnación de la diosa sonrió y salió a los pies de la estatua para esperar a Alexiel que recién entraba.

Del brazo del caballero del Escorpión se veía maravillosa, pensó Kamus, un largo vestido blanco ceñido a su cintura dejaba entrever el hermoso cuerpo de la nórdica quien había roto sus votos como valquiria para poder unirse a Kamus. Sus hombros al descubierto dejaban ver el pálido y hermoso color de su piel y su cabello rubio recogido dejaba un par de mechones cayendo por su espalda. La joven sonrió al encontrarse al lado del que pronto sería su pareja y él no tardó en echar el pequeño velo hacia atrás dejando su hermosa cara descubierta.

- ¿Podemos empezar? - preguntó calmada Atenea

-Un momento mi señora- pidió el caballero de Escorpio- falta una persona, bueno... más de una.

Alexiel se volvió nerviosa hacia su maestro, preguntando con su mirada que era lo que faltaba. Milo sonrió y fue hacia donde Aldebarán se encontraba. Con una de sus manos llamó a alguien que se encontraba en las afueras del templo y del lado donde Aldebarán se encontraba tomó de la mano a una joven que llevaba dos pequeños en brazos. Alexiel no pudo ver bien de quien se trataba hasta que al fondo del templo vio con claridad nueve personas que se encontraban de pie, parpadeó un par de veces hasta encontrar frente a su mirada otra mirada del mismo color, unos cabellos dorados y una sonrisa idéntica a la suya.

-¡¡Hagen!! -la joven se soltó un segundo del brazo de Kamus que sonreía complacido al ver que los dioses guerreros y las princesas nórdicas habían llegado a tiempo.- Princesas...chicos...todos... ¿có.. cómo?

- No podía faltar a tu boda, aunque fuera en el otro lado del mundo- sonrió Hagen- Kamus nos avisó y Milo nos ayudó a llegar aquí - la joven se volvió sonriente a su novio y a su maestro que le miraban embobados. 

- ¿A nosotros no nos saludas? -dijo una voz detrás de Hagen, quien se echó a un lado.

-¿Sofía?- ambas se abrazaron fuertemente, Sofía sonrió y se separó de Alexiel un poco

-Mira- le dijo bajándose a la altura de ambos pequeños uno de cabellos oscuros y ojos clarísimos y el otro de cabellos dorados y ojos oscuros que les miraban fijamente- él es Hypnos - dijo señalando al de ojos claros- y él Tanatos (*) son mis hijos.

-Y míos - alcanzó a decir Hades que se encontraba detrás justo de Atenea.

-Estáis...todos.. -Alexiel acarició con suavidad las facciones de Hypnos y él pequeño sonrió en compensación.

- ¿Podemos proseguir? - pidió Atenea mientras miraba a Hades y le pedía a Hilda que le ayudase a oficiar la ceremonia. Milo le dio paso a Hagen para que fuera él quien entregara a su hermana y Sofía junto a sus hijos se pusieron de lado de Kamus. 

Y ante el aullido de los lobos de Pehnrill, y la alegría de todos... Alexiel y Kamus se casaron...


End file.
